


4 Failed Pick Up lines + 1 Success Confession

by inookei_22



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-17 23:55:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3548363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inookei_22/pseuds/inookei_22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yabu tries to give Inoo, his best-friend slash crush, some pick up lines so that Inoo would blush, but it seems he always fail.</p>
            </blockquote>





	4 Failed Pick Up lines + 1 Success Confession

**Title :** 4 Failed Pick Up lines + 1 Success Confession  
 **Pairing :** YabuNoo  
 **Words Count :** ~700  
 **Rating :** PG  
 **Genre :** Romance, fluff, a little bit of comedy  
 **Summary :** Yabu tries to give Inoo, his best-friend slash crush, some pick up lines so that Inoo would blush, but it seems he always fail.

  
~~~  
 **1**  
  
Inoo is lazily lying on the couch while browsing about magic trick in his phone. Yabu approaches him and closes Inoo’s eyes with his hands. Inoo doesn’t know who closes his eyes, so he asked.  
  
“Who is this?” Inoo asks.  
  
“I’m a thief~” Yabu said with such funny voice. Inoo laughs.  
  
“Is that you, Yabu?” Inoo asks. He knows his crush’s voice even if it is sounds funny.  
  
“No, I’m a thief~” Yabu said while giggling. Inoo sighs.  
  
“Alright thief-san, what do you want?” Inoo asks jokingly.  
  
“I want to steal your heart~” Yabu smiles and lets go his hands so Inoo can see again. Yabu hopes that Inoo would at least blush or get shy, but Inoo rolled his eyes.  
  
“Cheesy!” Inoo said while leaving disappointed Yabu at the couch.  
  
\--  
  
 **2**  
  
This time, it’s Yabu who is laying lazily on the couch, but then he sits when he sees Inoo is approaching him. Inoo smiles at him and sits besides Yabu, Inoo looks tired from the practice.  
  
“Hi, Inoo-chan~ tired?” Yabu asks. Inoo nods. Yabu smiles and stare at Inoo for a while.  
  
“What? Why are you staring?” Inoo asks.  
  
“Nothing… it’s just that your lips look lonely and I was just thinking if they want to meet with mine~” Yabu said innocently.  
  
“No they don’t…” Inoo said then he leaves Yabu again. Yabu sighs.  
  
“Seriously! He didn’t even react on my pick up lines!” Yabu cutely whines.  
  
\--  
  
 **3**  
  
Inoo is watching TV on the corner of the room, then suddenly Yabu approaches him and takes his phone. He takes a picture of Inoo out of nowhere.  
  
“Why are you taking a picture of me?” Inoo asks. Yabu hums a little before he answers it.  
  
“… I just want to send a message to Santa and tell him about what I want for Christmas~ and I attach your photo in it~” Yabu said, he’s trying to make Inoo blush. It’s a good one actually, but Inoo is just hard to get.  
  
“You won’t get it. Santa only grant wishes for GOOD boy… which is you are NOT.” Inoo said while smirking. Yabu sighs as he fails again.  
  
\--  
  
 **4**  
  
Inoo is about to stand up from the couch, but the floor is slippery and he ended up fall to the floor. Yabu help him stand up by lending him a hand. Inoo takes his hands and stand up.  
  
“Be careful next time~” Yabu said. Inoo nods.  
  
“Hai…” Inoo said. Then Yabu come up with a pick up line.  
  
“But next time if you fall, don’t fall to the floor… fall for me instead~” Yabu said. Inoo rolled his eyes.  
  
“Whatever…” Inoo said. He’s really hard to get. Yabu pouts.  
  
\--  
  
 **+1**  
  
After few time trying to make Inoo blushes. Yabu just give up, he thinks it’s better to just asked him out, and date him already. So he comes up with a little pick up line which trigger to a confession.  
  
“Inoo-chan…” Yabu calls for Inoo.  
  
“Yes?” Inoo responds.  
  
“I ever have a dream to be a superhero… and I think I want to be a superhero now…” Yabu said innocently. Inoo laughs lightly.  
  
“Superhero? Flying and helping people?” Inoo asks. Yabu shakes his head.  
  
“Not like that… Hmmm? A superhero that makes someone happy nee~” Yabu said honestly. Inoo nods.  
  
“Sou~” Inoo said shortly.  
  
“Do you know what name I want if I am a superhero?” Yabu asks. Inoo thinks for a while as he remembers about some superhero’s names.  
  
“Superman?” Inoo guess.  
  
“Nope.” Yabu shakes his head.  
  
“Spiderman?” Inoo guess again.  
  
“Nah…” Yabu said. Inoo thinks of another superhero.  
  
“Batman?” Inoo guesses again. Yabu shakes his head.  
“Then? What name do you want?” Inoo finally gave up. Yabu the confidently yet innocently answer :  
  
“Your-man… and my duty would be : Make you happy~” Yabu said. Inoo can’t help but to blush. He finally done it! He made Inoo blushes! Inoo puts his right hand on his face so his blushing cheeks won’t be that visible.  
“I mean it you know~ I like you saa~ and I would like to be your man~ Can I?” Yabu innocently asks. Inoo knows Yabu likes him and he likes Yabu too, but he didn’t know this day would come.  
  
“U—un…” Inoo said.  
  
“Yatta! Yatta! Thank you!” Yabu happily said and hugs Inoo. It turns out to be, not only Yabu made Inoo blushes, he also make him his~  
~~

** Thank for reading! **   



End file.
